


And Leave the Nest

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving in together is exciting...</p><p>also porn. Yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Leave the Nest

February 2000  
Sam:15 Tyden:17

On the bus home he attracted stares when he sat alone listening to music, his hood pulled up to hide his face. A bag of ratty old books leaning against him as he watched the world roll past indifferently. As any supposed emo did.  
Today he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. His knees bounced with pent up excitement. His dark eyes glinted with joy from beneath the hair that fell over his face.  
Even with his more ‘normal’ behaviour, he drew curious and sceptical eyes. You just couldn’t win.  
“You’re happy”

Sam turned in his seat to find where the voice had come from.  
Kind green eyes magnified by thick reading glace peered up at him bemusedly. “It’s nice,” Sam blinked in confusion, distracted by the old woman’s light purple hair. “I’m sorry, What’s nice?” he asked politely, taking in the woman’s kind features.  
“Your smile, life’s too short for all that doom and gloom”  
Smiling brightly Sam knelt on his chair to face her properly.  
“I suppose so… I love your hair by the way”  
“Thank you, I’m Rose” She smiled, tucking away her knitting to proffer her hand.  
“Samuel, it’s a pleasure to meet you,”  
“So, what’s risen your spirit today?” Rose asked as she sank back into her seat.  
“Well, it seems a bit silly to be so excite, but my partner and I moved into our own apartment today… ” Sam explained, his cheeks flushing with joy.

“Congratulations, that’s big, having a place of your own”  
Sam nodded, slipping an arm through the shoulder strap of his bag. “It is… this is my stop, would you mind if I sat with you tomorrow?” Rose smiled resting a hand over his kindly. “That would be lovely” Sam nodded, sharing a quick grin before racing to get off the bus, before it made off again.  
It started snowing again. His boots sunk through the already thick layers covering the ground. Soaking his socks and pants as icy flakes snuck between his layers of clothing to chill the skin hidden beneath. Yet the uncomfortable squelching of his shoes and the chill seeping into his bones did nothing to dampen his mood.

Sam went through the empty garage; an excitement bubbling through him at the mere thought of all the possibilities the space provided. Wet shoes are left on the step. “After-noon dear. Tyd’s already upstairs” Margret smiled hugging him quickly, “Thanks, I’ll head up now”, he beamed, “make sure you get some warm clothes on” she calls after him as he runs up the stairs.

Tyd glanced up from his magazine as Sam closed the door behind himself. “How was Arty?”  
“Good; he comes off the crutches soon and his nephew Jack started today. He doesn’t know much but he’s nice and means well so he should be a big help.”Sam explains, resting his hands on Tyd’s neck when he stands to meet him in the middle of the room. “Christ, you’re soaked... go have a warm shower and get some dry clothes on before you catch a cold.” Tyd instructs, taking his scarf. “Alright… ” Sam sighs; looking up at him from beneath his lashes. “Care to join me?” he smiles coyly; toying with the collar of Tyd’s shirt. “I might,” he murmured, letting Sam pull him towards the bathroom by his belt. Leaning up on his toes Sam presses his lips to the corner of Tyd’s mouth, “Well, If yes, by all means you know where I’ll be~” he smiles, rocking back on his heels and slipping into the bathroom. By the time Tyd follows Sam into the bathroom he already scrubbing shampoo through his hair under the spray. His clothes scattered around the floor.  
Hearing the door close Sam peaks an eye open to look over at him, smiling placidly.

“Please tell me your not just going to stand over there” he frowns after a moment, Tyd smirks sauntering in to lean against the counter, “And if I do?” Sam lets his eye close, tilting his face up to rise his hair. “Your loss” he replies nonchalantly. Tyd chuckles; stripping off his clothes quickly and stepping in behind Sam.  
“As if I’d pass you up,” he purrs, wrapping his arms around the brunette. Feeling Sam shiver as he nips his neck gently. Humming contentedly, Sam retches up to pull him in for a kiss; pressing his hips back against Tyd’s. Stifling a laugh as the blonde gasps, “Everything alright Tyd?” he asks innocently, turning to wrap his arms around Tyd’s neck. “Fine” he breaths, kissing him sweetly.  
“You sure?” Sam asks concernedly, leaning up to subtly slide his thigh up against Tyd’s groin, grinning mischievously at his choked groan. 

Tyd had to look twice at Sam’s grin, shocked at the realisation that Sam _knew_ exactly what he was doing to him. “Sneaky little devil” he growled, herding Sam up against the tiles. Capturing his lips as he gasps quietly.  
Tyd nips Sam’s lip lightly as he withdraws to let him catch his breath around his quiet gasps of laughter. “Never picked _you_ as the type to proposition _me_ in the shower… I mean, I know I’m irresistible but… tch” Tyd smirked, sneaking his knee between Sam’s thighs, cutting off his laughter. “You really can’t be blamed though” Tyd sighed tilting Sam’s chin up to kiss him slowly. Letting his hand slide down Sam’s thigh to lift his knee up near his waist, knowing Sam caught his train of thought as his long pale legs wrapped around him. Growling as he trails his lips down to nip at Sam’s ear. 

“Ever had sex in a shower Sammy?” he purred smirking as Sam shook his head slightly, cheeks reddening. The dark edge to his voice making Sam shiver, “Ever _thought_ about it Sammy? Having me pin you up and fuck you against the tiles… ” he continued in the younger’s ear; capturing a wayward hand and holding it up beside Sam’s head. Grinning as Sam avoids his eyes, blushing furiously. “If you hadn’t before… you certainly see it now, don’t you Sammy?”  
Sam nods slowly his eyes a little unfocused, as Tyd kisses him. “Do you want that Sammy?” he purred, with full knowledge that he’d had Sammy on board since he stepped in. “Please… ” Sammy breathed against Tyd’s lips, hesitantly lifting his eyes from Tyd’s smirking lips to meet his gaze. 

“I-I want it… ” Sam whimpered, clutching Tyd’s shoulder as his cool finger slid down to rub at his hole gently. “You do, do you?” he smirked plucking the waterproof lube from the shelf and slicking his fingers before continuing to probe teasingly at his ass. “Y-yes… P-please” Sam pleaded, pressing light kisses to his cheek. Tyd smirked as the younger continued to plead and kiss reverently down his neck. Stifling a moan against his shoulder as Tyd slipped one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscles. “Good boy” Tyd praised releasing Sam’s wrist to entwine their fingers. Tyd slowly stretched him open until he could add a second and third finger. Taking his sweet time fingering him open as the younger used what little leverage he had to squirm and press down on the fingers. Small whimpers escaping his red bitten lips whenever the fingers brushed over his prostate.

Tyd persisted through Sam’s quiet moans until he dropped what reservations he had left and started begging, his cheeks flushed and body trembling with want. “What is it Sammy?” Tyd purred in his ear stopping the steady pace of his fingers to rub over his prostate. A small cry sounding before the Brunette could form the words he wanted. “Please… ” he gasped, his back arching off the tiles as Tyd hit his prostate sharply. “What was that Sammy dear?” He teased licking a strip up the exposed neck before him. “Please~” The boy pleaded, gripping his hand and shoulder tightly, “I-I want you i-inside… ” Tyd smirked, brushing his nose along a flushed cheek as he withdrew his fingers, a wanton whimper spilling from his lover. Hushing him softly Tyd shifted them so the tip of his member pressed against the twitching opening. Rubbing the milky white skin of his thigh soothingly Tyd slowly pressed into the needy younger, drawing a soft moan from him. Tyd pressed his lips to Sam’s neck gently, sliding his hand up his flank to hold his hips still.  
Tilting his head back, Sam let Tyd suck and bite at the base of his neck possessively as his hips stilled, pressed up against the back of Sam's thighs. “ng~ Tyd please… ”

"Yes, Sammy?" he murmured between careful bites at the bruise, "Please... move..." Sam whispered, squirming in his arms and groaning with relief when Tyd grants his request. Slowly starting to roll his hips in and out of the smaller body, affectionately laying kisses over his neck an cheeks, making Sam giggle breathlessly. "T-y-d~" he moaned softly as Tyd shifted his hips to hit his prostate; leaning forward to capture the blond's lips chastely.

Sam kept him close with soft kisses and breathless moans, slight body trying to meet his thrusts despite the hand restraining his hip. Nipping at Sam's lip Tyd shifts to whisper in Sam's ear; gentle praises and encouragements leaving his lips as he thrusts harder; feeling Sam's muscles tightening around him. "Tyd... I-i'm..."  
"Come for me Sammy..." Tyd purrs over his warning; watching his lover moan sweetly and arch off the tiles as he spills over their stomaches. 

"T-yd" Sam breathed, voice blissed out and broken. The blonde groaned lowly; slamming his hips home and burying his face in Sam's neck as he climaxes. Sam hums lightly; curling his arm around Tyd's shoulders languidly; feelling relaxed and sated. Tyd curls his arm around the younger boy; releasing his hand to grip the back of his neck lightly.  
"The waters gone cold..." Tyd frowned; gently cleaning their stomaches before gently lowering Sammy to stand on his own. Sam laughed. "what?" The blonde laughed turning off the water.

"I love you" Sam smiled leaning up to kiss him chastely before leading him out of the shower, "I love you too" Tyd grinned dropping a kiss to the bruise on Sam's neck, making the younger shiver lightly as he dried himself.  
Pulling on his bed pants Tyd realises that Sam hadn't grabbed his clothes. Smirking to himself Tyd pops his own night shirt over the younger boy's head. "Thanks" Sam laughs; Tyd's shirt reaches the middle of his thigh and sits by his elbows, despite being a t-shirt. "Pasta for dinner?" Sam ask; collecting the washing. "sure; i didn't get around to finishing unpacking the kitchen though" 

"That's fine, there's enough out for pasta.." Heading out to the laundry before going to cook dinner. 

Sitting at the kitchen counter, Tyd watches Sam cook; the too big shirt occasionally falling down his shoulder, only to be absently pushed absently back into place by busy hands. He enjoyed watching Sam work; the confident and precise movements of his steady hands, relaxed and happy. Most of the time; he seemed to move to music only he could hear; sometimes he'd hum or sing; others, he would actually listen to his headphones or the radio. But he always seemed to sway or keep time to his own beat. Tyd imagines it's be Swing or Jazz at the moment; something from the late 30s or 40s.

Turning on the radio; he tunes into the Boston swing themed station before turning it up; earning a large smiles from Sam; "How did you know?" Tyd smirked; moving over to stand beside him, trailing his hands from his shoulders down to his waist and swaying along with him. "From how you moved~" Hands dipping down beneath the shirt to brush his fingers along his bare thighs up to hold hips. Pressing himself up along his back to hook his chin over the younger's shoulder.

Sam blushes; leaning back into him and turns off the stove, "Yeah?" Tyd hummed, gently prodding him to turn around, clasping his hands at the small of Sam's back. "That's very perceptive of you..." Sam mumbled; wrapping his arms around Tyd's shoulders before leaning up to kiss him. "Do you wanna dance?" Tyd asked softly; pecking his lips lightly, "But the pasta...." 

"Can wait~" starting to pull him away from the stove as Sam's smile grows. "I'd love to dance then," He smiles a little bashfully; easily adopting the female role as they sway together for the end of the slower song. Tyd smiles as the song changes to something a little more jazzy and up beat for swing dancing. Sam taught him to swing dance after his music teacher introduced it to him in 1995; Sam had always made Tyd practise dancing with him, Tyd didn't mind because it never failed to make him smile and laugh with delight. Especially swing and tangos, even if he had to be the girl. 

By the end of the song they had very nearly missed a great number of broken dishes. But Sam was laughing breathlessly, radiating his joy as he relaxed back into Tyd's arms for the start of another slow song. And in that moment, that was all that mattered. "Thank you" Sam breathed against his lips, kissing him chastely. "you're quite welcome..." Tyd grinned; holding him close as the swayed gently, Sam singing alone to soft tones of the vocalist. 

Tyd couldn't resist the temptation to kiss him between verses, loving how relaxed and sweet he was in his arms. "Do you want dinner?" Sam asked softly as they parted, his hand resting on Tyd's chest lightly. "Sure, can we eat in the lounge?"  
Sam seemed to think a moment before releasing a put upon sigh and rolling his eyes, "I suppose..." Tyd laughed; leaning down to kiss the slightly pouting lips again. 

"oh shoo you... go wait in there for me" Sam laughed as Tyd started to back him up against the counter; swatting the elder boy away. Rolling his eyes as Tyd looked back at him dejectedly before grinning and going to get comfortable in what he a claimed as his chair when they were buying furniture. 

Sam served up the pasta before shutting off the radio and going to join Tyd in the Lounge. "Hey-" Sam protested as the blond pulled him down into his lap, almost making him drop their dinner. "This looks yummy~" Tyd smiled kissing his neck gently before taking the bowl from him. "I hope you know, I'm not moving now..." Sam said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, finding himself rather comfortable in Tyd's lap. "I didn't want you too... this is delicious." 

"Thank you" they continue to eat in relative silence, more than happy to just enjoy their first evening in their own apartment and one another's company. When they finish, Tyd sets aside the bowls and pulls Sam against him securely, where Sam leans into him quietly. "I love you, Tyd" Sam's eyes are closed when he looks, every muscle relaxed. "I love you too Sammy" he murmurs back, brushing the hair out of Sam's face; smiling down at him adoringly when he opens his eyes, before settling into petting the curly locks gently and letting him rest.


End file.
